Its Always Been You
by Corf2709
Summary: Love at first sight and Naomi knows it, infact she doesnt even run away this time! One shot, bit of fluff a bit of angst but its Naomily what did you expect? Please review!


Hello you lovely lot, nice to see you again.. I know its been too long.. Atleast humour me and pretend one of you is reading this? ;) Anyway, I hope you like this. Its a little bit different but I hope you love it just because theres a bit of naomily kissyfacey time! Please review Id love to know what you think. Thank you...

On with the show..

Oh and I dont own Skins.. though if I did Naomily would always be kissyfacing!

Its Always Been You

I was 8 years old when I first saw her. She was sitting on a swing with the biggest and brightest smile on her face. It was a sunny day but it was the cute girl with the dark brown eyes that lit up my world. She was special. I may have been young but even I could see that. Something hit me at that moment. Not physically but inside my heart. Some say they don't believe in love at first sight, but then again they never laid their eyes on one Emily Fitch. That name I later found out in the playground and I knew I had to talk to her, I had to be brave. 2 months later, I was brave.

I was 12 when I first realised my feelings for Emily were more than friendly. We had been close friends since that summer day 4 years prior. We were close but I still held back, I had to. I knew something wasn't normal. Not that fancying a girl isn't normal, but at that age it certainly isn't part of your daily routine along with a bowl of coco pops and an episode of Rugrats was it? I can remember the way my heart skipped a beat. It wasn't anything huge or special or any of your normal romantic gestures, but it was enough. I hugged her goodbye, with a subtle sniff of her beautiful strawberry scented hair and that's when it happened. She probably didn't realise she was doing it, but she did. She squeezed me and whispered something. The words I heard was "don't ever leave me" Like I said she probably didn't mean to, or didn't think I'd heard her but I did. And I made a silent promise to her that I wouldn't.

It was 3 and half years later that I made a move on my best friend. We hadn't ever discussed our feelings, for all we knew we saw each other as friends and that was it. But I knew, it sounds like a cliché but I got Goosebumps at her slightest of touches. I stuttered when I spoke to her. My knees went weak and most of all my heart ached for her. It craved her. After years of practise I learnt how to keep it under control so that she wouldn't notice, but sometimes I could see her shyly smile to herself and I knew I hadn't hidden anything at all. I never could from Em. It was a party. I was turning 16 and it was a birthday party, not a rave, my mum was lenient but not irresponsible. We were in the garden, sat next to each other, practically skin to skin, like always. I picked her this flower and gave it to her. I remember that I told her "My mum said that if you give someone something special, it's not about what you get back, It's about making them feel special too" She looked at me, directly into my soul and for a moment I thought she could read my mind. Her eyes fell down to my lips and then back up to my eyes and slowly she leaned it. Nothing ever felt more right, so I gave in to my heart and I met her half way. And that's when my heart skipped a few beats and rested in her hands, where she would forever have hold of it.

We had been together for 2 months secretly when I knew it was time to make things official. I wasn't ashamed of Emily or of the love I felt for her. Yes I may have only been 16 but I knew I was in love with her. I took her to my thinking place, it's a hill that overlooks this beautiful river, it was dark out and the moonlight beamed off the water. I looked over to her and saw her already looking at me. The moon wasn't the only thing that was beaming. She looked so happy and that's a sight I would never tire of seeing. She was breath-taking why would I ever want anyone else? So I did the one thing I never thought I'd have the guts to do. I asked her to be my girlfriend. In which she smiled, kissed me on the lips and gave me a flower and said "You are my something special" it wasn't a proposal but it was enough for me to fall even more in love with her if that were possible.

It was 3 months later that we first slept together. It was sweet, loving and I was so happy that I had lost my virginity to my beautiful redhead with the chocolate brown eyes that made me melt with every look. We went to our place, the hill, I made us a picnic and one thing led to another. She was nervous, so was I, but we both knew that it wasn't going to be the best because it was our first time, but it was special. It was something I'd never forget and I almost said the 3 words that meant no going back for me. But I couldn't. I'm still Naomi Campbell with the runaway father what do you expect?

We didn't have our first argument until 6 months into our relationship, sure we had bickers but not ever a full blown argument. We had been out one night when a pretty brunette came up to me and started flirting. Obviously I told her all about the wonders of my girlfriend, which as you can guess went down a treat. She didn't take no for an answer and before you know it she was shoved out of the way and told to "Back the fuck off my sisters bird you fake lezza wannabee" You got to love Katie Fitch. Except I was next on her target list. And it wasn't fun, let me tell you. "So like what the fuck are you doing practically dry humping this skank in front of Emily? I mean have you seen this tramps dress sense, she probs got ready in the dark, wouldn't know fashion if it fucked her up the arse!"… I completely fazed her out after I looked across the room to see a pair of eyes looking at me with such sadness it made me want to run over to her and hold her in my arms. I followed her outside for her to keep walking. "Ems come on! Nothing even happened I told her I've got a girlfriend" She kept walking not even acknowledging that she heard me. "Emily! Stop! I would never hurt you okay?! Why would I want anyone else? Fuck sake I love you" The words that Id wanted to say since that day when I was 8 years old were out and there wasn't taking any of them back. She came to an abrupt stop and sighed. I gulped, my hands were clammy, my heart was beating a million miles per hour and I was about to run away, until she turned around and marched towards me, passion in her eyes and pushed me up against the wall attacking my lips with hers. After a couple of minutes of reacquainting ourselves she licked her lips, looked into my eyes and smiled. "I love you too, you know that don't you Naoms?" And my world came together. She was my world and instead of using words I placed my hand on the back of her neck and brought her towards me, placing a chaste kiss to her delicious plump lips. And we knew. It was love, and it was real.

We were 19 when I decided it was time to propose. Yes we were young, but by this point it had been well over a decade that this girl had become the only star shining in my life. I bought her a ring with a beautiful diamond and had "It's always been you" written on the inside of it. Because, it has and always would be. It was at our place that I proposed to her, all of our main milestones happened there so why not carry on tradition. I was lucky enough for her to say yes . She really didn't look like she was expecting it, though I'm sure Katie kept giving it away with her not so sly humming of here comes the bride. Either she was trying to ruin the surprise or be funny. Personally, I wanted to throttle her. Even if she was Katie Fuckin Fitch.

It was 2 years later that I lost my Emily. It was a complete accident, but it was one that would break me for the rest of my life. My life without my soul mate. How could I ever prepare for that? I couldn't. She was run over, on her way to the hospital to talk about our options with having kids. I'd never be able to forgive myself. I can't help but blame myself. Though I had been in love with Emily for 13 years, no time would ever be enough. I lived and breathed for her and now she's gone. We were Naomi and Emily, Naomily according to Katie. I was angry for a long time. But there came a time when I knew if I carried on it would lead to me joining Emily. There's only so much drinking and drugs your body can take. And although I'd love to be with her again, I knew she would be looking down at me disappointed. And that's something I couldn't cope with. Emily was my life and it feels like I'm not even half a person without her, but I gave my heart to her, and she deserves me to make her proud. So that's what I'm going to do.

I made my way up to our place, our hill, and I was hit with so many memories I nearly lost it. I nearly gave in to temptation. But I didn't. I smiled because I have Emily's heart, and I know I always have. I place the flowers on our spot (the same type of flower I gave her when I asked her to be my girlfriend) and I turned around. Making a new start. Not without Emily, She's always with me. And I know I will never love another like I love my redhead. We were special remember?


End file.
